


Trust/信任

by yanxiaoyanyan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: “我想做爱。”马尔科嘴里喷酒的射程范围令人叹为观止。如果不是萨奇正坐在他正对面，指不定还能更远一点。（一个双向暗恋的pwp小故事）
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Trust/信任

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939802) by [quietfaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietfaun/pseuds/quietfaun). 
  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939802) by [quietfaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietfaun/pseuds/quietfaun). 



> 原文神辣，译文不辣我的锅  
> 此文内含：骚话王您的马医生，以及坠可爱的青少年艾斯gg

“我想做爱。”

马尔科嘴里喷酒的射程范围令人叹为观止。要不是萨奇坐在他正对面，指不定还能更远一些。眼看着萨奇拼命抢救他湿透了的飞机头，而马尔科张大嘴巴像条鱼一样瞪着他，艾斯明白了两件事情：第一，他大概不该就这么突然窜出来；第二，他或许该私下里和马尔科讲这个。

啊，可能还得挑马尔科嘴里没酒的时候讲。

“行……？”马尔科终于把嘴闭上了，只是看起来迷惑透顶，“我们很快会在一个大港停船，你到时候……可以去找个妓院什么的。”现在，惊奇和疑惑都结束了，金发男人总算面色如常。萨奇还在头发上抹抹弄弄，似乎完全没在听他俩的对话。

艾斯无声地做了个深呼吸。他明白为什么说这话是如此艰难，但单是知道为什么也没办法缓解他如鲠在喉的紧张，或者平息他几乎两倍速跳动的心脏。而马尔科看傻子似的看着他，只让他更窘迫了。

“是这样的，”雀斑男孩嗫嚅着嘴唇，声音小得几乎听不见，“我还……没和人做过。”惊讶又回到了马尔科脸上：他轻声咕哝了两句，但看起来还是一副漠不关心的样子。“我也不想去妓院。我想和你做。”

事情就是这样：艾斯是个诚实的人。基本上是。至少在他不钻牛角尖的时候。在白胡子海贼团最初邀请他入伙的时候，艾斯根本就没想过要和这帮人有什么牵扯。他想要杀了白胡子，想要证明他是不同的，而且比他父亲更强。在那时候，他满脑子想着的只有为黑桃团的伙伴们复仇。直到马尔科找到他，带着笑给他递了一碗汤，那时他才开始想，也许他的人生还有更多可能性。也是在那时候，他感觉到马尔科这人是有些不一样的。

或许这只是一个18岁男孩因为得不到最好的，才产生了某种绝望的依赖，但艾斯没法对自己撒谎。自打他背上纹上老爹的标记，他的欲望就日益增长：关于他自己，关于伙伴们，关于马尔科。所以他向马尔科提出了邀约。就算马尔科拒绝了，至少他对自己是诚实的——

“好啊。”

在艾斯忙着神游的时候，马尔科显然也在思考着什么。黑发的雀斑小子惊讶地眨了眨眼：“好什么？”

“我说好的。”马尔科冲他点了点头，“我会帮你的。你想要你的第一次是和你信任的熟人一起，我可以理解。你选择了我，这对我意义非凡，小子。”马尔科脸上抻出一个有些勉强的笑容，但艾斯这会儿根本顾不上这些：他同意了！

“马尔科——”萨奇终于放弃了抢救他的发型，瞪大眼睛望向他的金发朋友，皱起了眉头。马尔科没理他。而艾斯兴奋得几乎要打起摆子来，更没功夫去管他有什么反应。

“那、那你想什么时候做？”艾斯问道，充满希望，嗓子发紧。马尔科肯定听出来了。一番队队长轻轻哼了一声，又摆上了那一副漠不关心的神情。

马尔科默不作声，摆出一副思考的样子，艾斯都要怀疑他想这么久是不是为了看自己变得越来越焦躁。“这周末，我们会在本月内第一次到达的大港靠岸。我们就在那里上岸开房。到时候，你觉得我应该知道的，我都会教给你。”

“好！”男孩还是那副激动得发抖的样子，马尔科一个字都还没来得及说，他已经像一颗子弹一样窜出去，跃到了甲板上。既然马尔科同意了，那他就得想办法消耗掉过剩的焦虑能量。所以他没有看到萨奇望向马尔科时担忧的眼神，也没有看到金发男子作为回应漫不经心的摆手。  
*********  
接下来的这一周过得奇慢无比。每天，艾斯从早晨醒来开始，就一直上蹿下跳地排解他充沛到离谱的精力，好几回险些把整艘船都点着火，颇被吼了几顿。他也常常有意无意地在马尔科面前晃悠，却发现自己陷入了尴尬的境地：他根本就不知道该说什么。这感觉怪极了，很让他沮丧，可他一对上那个狡猾的会心笑容，舌头就不听他的指挥了。他都快要被逼疯了。

同时，和他永不枯竭的精力一道，他那惊天动地的邀约很快也全船尽知了。在哈鲁塔凑过来问他 “大日子”要到了他兴不兴奋的时候，他简直悔青了肠子：他为什么偏偏要在餐厅里开这个口呢？这些天来，他走到哪里都能听到心照不宣的坏笑。

他清楚他们没什么坏心。事实上他都能在这帮人很高兴他得偿所愿的真心上押钱。但他们的善意让整件事变得更糟了：这感觉就像是好几打的爹妈一块儿拿他找到男朋友这事儿打趣——倒不是说马尔科是他男朋友，他就是……帮个忙。

“靠岸——哟！”

这一句号子怎么不能再早点来呢。在作为离舰小队的一员下船时，艾斯想方设法，总算把自己制住了。萨奇与几位船员一道下船采购食物，他探寻地望了马尔科一眼，最终只是挥了挥手。白胡子亲自下船来与港口的负责人打招呼，看得出他们既是朋友，又是盟友。有一支小队跟在老爹身后，不为别的，只是为了陪着他。剩下的人在入港后便自然作鸟兽散。让艾斯有点尴尬的是，还有人专程过来拍他的肩膀。

没一会儿，港口上就只剩下马尔科和艾斯了。马尔科仍旧懒洋洋地晃晃悠悠，他将要带一个刚满18的孩子去开房，从他身上却看不出丝毫紧张。可艾斯却完全没办法把视线从前方那个宽厚的背影上移开。紫色布料在肌肉沟壑上的滑动尽数映进银色的眼珠里，心脏砰砰跳，他几乎觉得它要在他胸腔里点着火了。

马尔科开房的时候，艾斯什么也没说，只是冲着前台的女人笑了一下。她面色平淡地递出一把钥匙。这时艾斯嘴里漏出一声他这辈子发出过最没男人味的尖叫——但在马尔科掌心贴住他的腰、引着他往前走的时候，他还能怎么办呢？

“放松点，小子。”马尔科嗓音低沉，却只是让艾斯更紧张了。“真的。你要再这么下去，会先把自己逼疯的。”

每走一步，艾斯的脸都要更红一分。到他们房间的路并不长，房间内景也平平无奇，并没有什么特别的装饰，但艾斯甫一瞄到矗立在房间中央的大床，脸颊就不禁红透了。

“嘿，”马尔科突然道，吓得艾斯一个激灵，险些跳将起来。他抬眼向马尔科望去。“我们不是非得做这种事。我知道你说了你想要，但这不是他们说得那么随便的事情，孩子。我们是海贼没错，但大多数船员都比你年长许多——”

艾斯从不隐藏自己的烦躁。而当他烦躁时，他会变得冒进。当下，他的冒进就是如此表现：他抓住马尔科的下巴，把他拉低，一下吻在了马尔科嘴上。

尽管艾斯莽撞地开启了这个吻，他俩嘴唇相碰的感觉还是好极了。马尔科迅速掌握了主动权，大手扶住他的后脑勺，引着他扬起头来。一条舌头滑过他的嘴唇，艾斯急迫地张嘴吐舌，与马尔科胡乱交缠起来。他确实还是处男，但这不是他的初吻，他多少是有些经验的——可他也从未像这样与任何人吻过。

就好像是马尔科要把他从里到外吞吃入腹。一双唇擒住了他的上唇，吸吮着、拉扯着，却让他喘息着想要更多；一对牙齿深深嵌进他下唇里，撕扯着他，叫他两脚发软、站将不住。艾斯知道自己的指尖闪出了火花，可紧贴在他口唇间另一人急促的鼻息只让他愈加兴奋，马尔科能够承受他的火焰——这个想法将他的心泡进了蜜，一切疼痛都再无影踪了。

他们终于分开时，艾斯已是气喘连连、头昏脑胀，可连这样的昏沉都美妙十足。马尔科望着他，笑容里有一丝危险的气息。

“我没关系的，马尔科。”男孩喃喃道，努力平复着呼吸。“我想要，我好想要你。”马尔科的回应是一声低吼——他为之颤抖起来。马尔科和他一样兴奋。这个认知对他而言就像宝藏一样珍贵。

艾斯任由马尔科把他推向床铺、摔进被子里。床垫弹性惊人，艾斯在上面弹了一下，不禁轻笑出声。随即他的笑声被倾身而上的马尔科含入口中，他俩的嘴唇又贴合在了一起。操。如果他俩能就这么亲到世界末日，艾斯不会有任何怨言。

一双宽大生茧的手握住了他的腰，粗糙的指尖滑上他身侧，在男孩结实漂亮的腹部线条上揉按。艾斯从不知道自己原来这么怕痒，又或许是马尔科的触碰让他变得敏感了。那触觉也并非是痒，却叫他的每一条神经都着起火，叫他浑身颤抖起来。

“唔，”艾斯贴住他伙伴的嘴唇呻吟出声，向那双向上探索的手里拱起了身子。手掌擦过他已然硬起的乳头，艾斯哀叫起来。妈的，谁能想到他居然敏感成这样？马尔科显然也起了兴。他直起身子，两人嘴唇分离，发出轻微的水声。

马尔科恬然坐在他两腿之间，身子压紧了他的大腿，如此难以忽视，如此引人分心。那双手掌仍碾磨着艾斯的乳头，又悄然弯起，好用拇指绕着圈按压他的乳晕。艾斯蜷起了脚趾，双唇无措地张开，胸膛哆嗦起来。他之前从未有过这样的感觉。这有些太过了……

“多敏感啊，”马尔科轻声评论道，那个危险的笑容又回到了他的唇边。“感觉不错吗，小子？”

“唔唔，”艾斯说不出话来。他微微睁开一线眼睛，看到马尔科一面逗弄着他的胸部，一面正注视他身体的每一次蜷缩、每一个动作。“挺、挺好的……”他挣扎道，手指揪紧了被单。

“你之前自己这样做过吗？”马尔科问道，继续抚弄着他已经完全充血的乳头，声线冷静得叫人沮丧。黑发男孩用力摇了摇头，一个字都说不出来了。全新的快感使他迷失——马尔科似乎注意到了他的异状，也不再执着于他的胸部。那双大手缓缓打着圈，沿着他的肋骨划下，艾斯毫无办法，只能躺在床上，随指尖在他皮肤上的每一次摩挲而颤抖喘息。

“还要……”他试探着开口，声音因急促的呼吸而支离破碎。艾斯知道自己想要更多，却不知道自己想要的是什么。除了他曾自己做过的那一点尝试，他对性事一无所知。但他知道一定还是有别的什么东西在的：在那些有经验的人嘴里，这事儿可是丰富得很。

“艾斯。”马尔科的声音突然严肃起来。艾斯不禁也跟着屏住呼吸，用手肘支起身子，好直视那金发男人。“这对你来说是不是太过了？”艾斯皱起了眉头：他不是说他想要更多吗？“我不希望咱们之间有什么误会。究竟是你想要这些，还是你觉得你应该经历这些？”

马尔科语气里的凝重让艾斯愣住了。他真的想要吗？是的。马尔科平视着他，而艾斯直直地望进男人的双眼，笃定了自己的选择。虽然他并不清楚究竟会发生什么，他的确想要。而且他想要与之一同探索性事的对象，是马尔科。

“我想要你。”

马尔科神色一变，由严肃转向了某种更黑暗的神情。如果艾斯并非如此懵懂，他会认出那个神色里是让他五脏紧缩的淫欲；他也会明白：为什么只是一个眼神，他的心脏就发疯一样狂跳起来，身体里的每一根神经都燃烧起渴望的火焰。

那双片刻前还在挑逗他的手抚过他的脸颊，捧住了他的下巴。他的心跳得更快了。他脑袋发晕。即使如此，他俩的目光还是彼此紧锁，片刻不离。

“你随时都可以拒绝我，艾斯。就算我已经插进去了也一样。如果你受不了了，说不，我会停下的。”

艾斯信任马尔科。自从黑桃海盗团被迫解散，他就不再轻易给出自己的信任了。在这片大海上，信任是最宝贵的东西，可如今他却如此信任着马尔科，这个不到一个月前还是他的敌人的男人。

“我知道了。”艾斯镇定地回答道。马尔科回以一笑。他的胃缩紧了，于是倾身向前、以吻封缄。两人的嘴唇再一次彼此贴合。

他整个人被马尔科压进床里，马尔科的气息笼罩了他。马尔科仍双手扶着艾斯的脸颊，拇指抚过男孩的每一颗雀斑，两双嘴唇彼此抚摩按压，一对舌头彼此相缠。马尔科的手终于顺着艾斯的脊背滑下。

马尔科突然直起身来，在床头柜上放下一只小瓶。他身体的突然抽离引出艾斯一声抱怨。那个瓶子是……哇噢。艾斯的脸又烧了起来，但他的双眼毫无犹疑，只有期待：马尔科会照顾好他的。马尔科怎么会在这里出错呢？

房间里并不温暖，当冰冷的空气挨上他赤裸的臀部时尤其如此。这会儿他倒害羞起来了：马尔科懒洋洋的眼神在他的裸体上逡巡，欣赏的视线舔舐过他身体的每一根线条，在他双腿之间停住了。艾斯从没像现在这么硬过，前液沾湿了整个顶端，闪着光连到他颤抖的小腹上。并非没人见过他的裸体，但和这完全不一样。

“你真漂亮，艾斯。”艾斯僵住了。漂亮？“我没想到你的雀斑都长到这儿了。”马尔科轻笑，指尖抚摩着艾斯大腿和臀部，在那些星星点点的古怪小斑点上一一划过。

“是、是啊。我也不知道为什么……就是长得到处都是。”艾斯应和着笑了两声，虽然他的笑声更像是一阵杂乱的喘息。他的声音听上去像是已经失控了，他痛恨自己的嗓子不争气。可他嘴里说出的每一个字，都让马尔科的眼睛再暗沉一分。

“我看得出。”马尔科的双手继续在他的身体上漫游着，一刻都没有停下过。他终于将一只手滑进艾斯腿间时，动作已经称得上急躁了。那手沿着艾斯大腿内侧柔软的肌肉上行，掌住了男孩的两颗睾丸。艾斯猛抽一口气，牙齿紧紧咬住了下唇，咽下了一声绝望的呼喊。

带茧的指头在柔软的皮肤上滑动，手指挤压着、拉扯着，让艾斯浑身发抖。湿液不断涌出，把他下腹都粘得黏黏的。那手不停地抚摸着他，叫他的臀部向后退缩他的身体不安地扭动因为这、这太——

“你可真他妈敏感，艾斯，”马尔科低狺，他的手仍然不停，而是换了个方式按压艾斯的前端，将它顶在了艾斯不断抽搐的小腹上。艾斯呜咽着，将双手插进自己的头发里。“看看你湿成什么样了，小子。我从没见过像你这样的……”

艾斯在喉咙里发出低低的呻吟。马尔科说……操。

那双手又动了起来。一只手稳稳地环住了他的阴茎，至少这种感觉是艾斯所熟悉的：他抬起臀部，本能地顶进马尔科弯曲的手指之间。马尔科愉悦地轻哼出声。“多主动啊。我爱死了看着你就这么崩溃。艾斯。（I love watching you fall apart like this, Ace.）”

操操操。马尔科知道他的声音有多让人发疯吗。马尔科加快了撸动他的速度，与艾斯臀部扭动的节奏相合，艾斯抓紧了自己的头发，为那不断累积的快感哀鸣着。“操——！！”男孩用小臂捂着嘴，尖叫起来，声音又高又尖，但他过载的大脑已经没功夫在意了。

回过神来时，艾斯只感觉到沾满粘液的手指在摩擦他的双球，却怎么也想不起来马尔科是什么时候起身去拿的那个小瓶子。但他很快就把这回事也忘了：马尔科收紧了放在他阴茎上的手掌，转动起手腕来。

“啊——啊！”艾斯双腿微微弹动了一下，肌肉猛然一缩，带动他搭在马尔科身侧的膝盖轻轻一抬。他听见上方传来一声低笑。他颤抖起来。

“你有没有试过用手指插自己？”老天爷啊。艾斯缓缓地摇了摇头。倒不是他没想过——就是，有点怪。

年长者没有再说话，艾斯只听到他若有所思的轻哼，一根粗厚的手指在他穴口按压，稳稳地推挤着，最终整根滑进了他的身体。马尔科的指关节通过他穴口的肉环时，一阵微小的呻吟漏出艾斯的嘴唇。

“你做得很好，小子。”马尔科呢喃，俯下身用鼻子顶开艾斯挡在眼前的手臂，轻柔地吻着他。小些的手掌松开黑色的发丝，在金发中缠绕起来，抓紧了金色的发绺。在他后穴里进出的手指拉扯他的皮肤，温柔而甜蜜。他慢慢地放松了。

第二根手指带着同样温和的力道顺畅地滑进了他的后穴，两根手指一同在他身体深处旋转顶弄，粗大的指关节将他撑得更开。艾斯紧贴在马尔科唇边低低地呻吟，细碎的吻随着喘息落在他嘴唇上。那两根指头在他体内分开时，艾斯身体抽搐、胸膛震颤，发出一声长长的尖叫。

“就是这样，艾斯。为我呻吟吧。放松……”马尔科的声音里终于听得出暗哑的信号，否则艾斯都要怀疑贴在他大腿上拿份滚烫的热度是不是他的幻觉。等等……

“呃，嗯……”他失控的嗓子说不出话，第二次开口，才成功发出了声音。“你、你也脱啊。”后穴里有手指作乱，一下下坚定的顶弄让他气喘连连，几乎吐不出完整的句子，“不要、不要就我一个人光着……啊啊……！”

“耐心点。”马尔科说。紧接着，第三根手指也捅进了他身后。

“噢我操，”手指拉扯着他的后穴，艾斯感觉自己被填满了。更多，更多，更多……如果是马尔科那话儿在他身体里，那感觉会是什么样？抵着他腿的那玩意绝对不小，他想要知道那是什么感觉。

原本插在马尔科金发之间的手指抽离了，向下伸去，笨拙地抚上了马尔科的老二。马尔科低低地喘息出声，在他体内抽动的手指停止了动作。

就，就和他自己打飞机的时候一样的，对吧？只不过是……从另一个方向。艾斯咬住下嘴唇，开始缓缓上下抚弄掌心里的东西。它确实……很大，隔着裤子面料，他感觉得到它表面软滑的皮肤在他手下滑动。噢我的天啊。他的手颤抖着滑进柔软的织物，真正触碰到那滚烫的玩意——与此同时，第四根手指稳稳地推进了他的身体里。

两个人相接的嘴唇处同时传出两人的呻吟。四根手指在他身体里进出，他脑袋轻飘飘的。“我想，”艾斯糊里糊涂，呜呜咽咽，“我想看……求你了，马尔科，求你了……”

后穴里的手指突然抽出，力道之大让他几乎尖叫出声，整个身子剧烈地抽搐起来。马尔科给了他一个柔软的、抱歉的吻，但甩去自己衣物的手毫无犹豫。

终于，他俩终于真正裸裎相见，肌肤相贴。他俩的下体彼此紧贴，两人流出的前液使相触之处一片湿滑。马尔科顶腰，不紧不慢地磨蹭着他，用他的身体寻求着自己的快感，引得艾斯浑身发抖。

“你他妈真是太好了，艾斯。”马尔科抵住他的嘴唇，呻吟着，“我想干你，小子，干到你为我尖叫，让所有人都知道你有多好。”艾斯别无办法，只能胡乱地哭叫着哀求更多，伸出舌头舔舐马尔科的唇线，想要得到另一个吻。

丰软的厚唇噙住了他的嘴唇，有力的舌头撑开他的嘴，舔进他口腔深处。热气蒸腾，艾斯头脑发懵，但这感觉简直好到不可思议。还要还要更多更多。

“翻个身，趴到床上去。这样你能轻松点。”马尔科在他唇间嘶声命令。艾斯混混沌沌的，要了好一会儿才反应过来他在说什么，但还是设法撑起他浑身酸软的肌肉，慢慢地翻过身，倒进了床单里。

“……妈的，小子。你不穿那条傻透了的短裤甚至更漂亮了。”宽大的手掌抓住他的臀瓣揉捏，艾斯把一声惊叫埋进他紧紧抓住的枕头里，“我还是没法相信你选择来找我。”

艾斯刚想（或者他试着）开口问他是什么意思，思维却猛地脱了轨：一只大手落下，在他屁股上狠狠掴了一巴掌。他张开嘴唇，发出一声无声的呻吟；眼皮合紧，整个身体猛然向后顶去，迎向突然降临的刺痛。又一记抽打落在了他另一边的臀瓣上，脆响在安静的房间里回荡着，像一声该死的洪亮钟鸣。他的臀瓣又被手指抓住了，指印深深压进了刺痛的掌印之中。艾斯完全无法思考了。

（撸管的拟声词）草，他难道是在——艾斯晕乎乎地回过头，越过肩膀向身后睥了一眼：马尔科的老二正穿过他自己指间；蓝眼睛紧盯着他渐渐变红的臀肉和夹在它们之间的小洞，它正翕张着，渴求更多。

“马、马尔科，求你了！”天啊，他听起来简直可悲透顶，可马尔科只是在他的哀求声里喘息着，撸动自己的手指加快了速度。“想要、想要你进来……求你了！求你了求你了！！”

穴口传来的压力让他略一愣怔。指尖沿着他脊柱滑落，一下下抚摩着他，直到他颤抖着放松下来，然后……然后他就被填满了。就像那些手指一样的，马尔科的老二自信而稳定地滑进了他的身体。他的嘴随着马尔科逐渐进入他而张大了：这好像是太过了，却又好像刚刚好，矛盾的认知同时击打着他的感官；疼，可是马尔科将他撑开，似乎又恰到好处。好多。好多。

“操。”马尔科嗓音粗粝，仿佛有石头在他喉咙里摩擦，将他的一句一字都研磨成碎屑，“他妈的你可真紧，小子。多么好啊……来，小子，为我动一动。”艾斯遵从了，抬起屁股迎向金发男人的顶弄，一阵战栗震荡着传过他全身。

“没错……就是这样。”金发男人的每一句赞扬都让他身体深处累积的热度更盛，“你这么顺畅地把我吞进去了，艾斯。他妈的完美……”艾斯在枕头里哀泣，喘息着向身后顶起屁股，直到马尔科的小腹与他的屁股紧紧地贴在一起。

“我全进去了，小子，”他身体里的热度随着男人在他发间嘶声念出的每一个字扩展开来。马尔科的腰胯缓缓转动着，带得他的整个身体都在床单上摩擦。身前，粗糙的布料摩擦着他，身后，马尔科将他填得满满的，这感觉，——他他妈要对这感觉上瘾了。

“你能感觉到我吗？我能感觉到你。你的每一寸，挤压着我。啊——”马尔科的声音一紧，“嗯哼。你喜欢我说这些话，是不是？”

“声、声音……”艾斯喘道，转动着臀部向身后凑去，想要那甜美的摩擦回来。

“我的声音？你喜欢我的声音？”艾斯点头，仍在努力追寻着那种美妙的摩擦，但他的蠢屁股几乎一动不动。“真可爱……”一面说，马尔科一面退出一些，粗暴地插回了艾斯的身体里。

这回，马尔科的冲刺没有再停，艾斯浑身上下每一根肌肉都绷了起来。马尔科插得很深，他抽出的时候，艾斯能够感觉到他那话儿一寸一寸地离开他的后穴。他紧紧抓住了枕头，用力的指尖闪出了火花，焦糊的烟味在屋子里弥漫开来。

身后的顶弄加快了，变得越来越用力；马尔科顶进了他肠道深处，有力地擦过某一个点，一阵迅猛的快感窜上他的脊骨。妈的，这么下去他得把整张床都烧了。这份快感实在是太多了，简直他妈的完美。

一双大手握住了他的两只手腕，将它们从枕头里拽开，攘在了床头板上。艾斯把屁股抬得更高，迎合着马尔科的顶弄。马尔科腰胯与他臀部相撞的啪啪声在房间里回响。太多了——太多了，快感还在增多——他要爆炸了。

呻吟声、喘息声泄进空气，抽插甚至更快，撞得他前后摇摆，老二在床单上不断摩擦。他脑子空了，只剩下：操——就是这样——求你了！！还要还要还要还要还要还要——

¬马尔科把他操爽了，快感像是没有尽头一样不断累积，他头昏脑胀。他下腹聚起压胀感，叫他绷得浑身发僵。突然，马尔科的冲刺停下了，他的老二停在艾斯身体深处，他却只缓缓转着腰。他腰胯每一下微小的移动都让他那话儿轻飘飘地擦过艾斯的前列腺，短暂的甜美之后，甜美的刮蹭就又离开了。

艾斯沮丧至极，对着床单咆哮起来，他向后顶起屁股，催促马尔科继续操他。“操我——马尔科求你了我想射！”

“唔，都不用教你就会求我操你。”马尔科低狺，缓缓抽离，艾斯呻吟起来。马尔科老二上的突起拉扯着他的穴口。“乖孩子。”

这么说着，马尔科开始了猛烈的顶弄，又深又狠地撞进他身体里。压胀感又开始在他小腹里聚集，让艾斯为每一下移动啊啊地叫出声来。太多太多太多了他就要、他就要——

“马尔科！！”艾斯尖叫，紧贴在床单上，双唇大张，身子抖着摆着，绷紧，又痉挛着放松。马尔科深深插入了他的小情人，仰起身子，感受艾斯抽搐的肠肉夹裹他的老二。他只又在那跳动的甬道里再狠狠抽插了几回，就射了出来。艾斯被完全填满了，满到他想都没有想过的地步。  
*********  
艾斯肯定是昏过去了。因为他再睁开眼睛的时候，夜晚的冷色已经充满了房间。月光如银流泻，透过窗户，照得房间显出鬼魅似的苍白。暖意包裹着他，他身侧和腰间传来温暖的挤压。……马尔科？他转过头，呼吸突然一滞。

蓝眼睛注视着他。正如它们一直以来那般温和又平静。马尔科丰满（这会儿有点淤肿）的厚唇放松地弯成一个猫儿似的微笑，也正如他一直以来的那样。金色的发绺乱糟糟地堆在他额前，这就是艾斯所见过他最不修边幅的时候了。他……真的好帅。艾斯吞了口唾沫。

他刚张开嘴想要说点什么，说什么都行，那双刚刚搭在他腰侧的手突然抬起来，握住了他的下巴。两双嘴唇压在一起，他俩也自然地又贴到了一处。艾斯轻柔地吸吮着马尔科的下唇，用上了年长者之前向他展示的技巧。他俩谁都没有加深这个吻的意思，只是磨蹭着彼此的唇瓣。但是，这也够了。

过了好一会儿，他俩才分开。马尔科在坐起身来之前，最后在艾斯唇间轻轻啄了一口。

“……艾斯。”

不。不要。他还不想就这么结束。黑发男孩翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，数起上面的线头来。沉默在他俩中间酝酿，静悄悄地弥散开来。马尔科再次开口时，艾斯数到了67。

“他妈的。”男孩抬起头来，惊异于突如其来的脏话。“比我想的还难开口啊，”马尔科安静地承认。艾斯看着他呼吸：健壮的胸膛随着空气出入鼓起又落下，不知道为什么，虽然他俩之间仍旧弥漫着那种古怪的紧张感，这个场景还是让他感到一阵奇异的放松。

“我明白的，马尔科。”

这回是马尔科惊奇地转向他了。艾斯又开始数线头。

“这就是请你帮个忙，你懂吧？一个没经验的小鬼的请求，你懂吧？没什么别的。谢谢你帮我。但是……没关系的。你不是非得……你懂，……”为什么他觉得呼吸困难？他眼睛湿了，但是——不行。不许哭。“就、就是……对不起。”不许哭。但是他就是没法把呼吸稳定下来。

“哎，小子。”一只大手沉沉地抚上了他的头发，一下一下，缓缓梳理着他汗湿的发卷。“这就是为什么难以开口啊。你喜欢我，是不是？”

砰。艾斯死死盯着枕头，眼睛火辣辣的。他没有回答。

“你能提出这样的要求，真的很勇敢，小子。”啥？“我知道他们都爱拿这事儿打趣，但这真的是件严肃的事情。性本质上是很私人、很亲密的，你的第一次更是如此。所以我想……我想避免这样的误解。我想要你的第一次好得让你没法忘记。”

“我、我感觉很好……真的很好……”艾斯抽噎，愈发感觉自己可悲起来。紧靠着枕头，湿意在他眼眶里汇聚。

“我很喜欢你，艾斯。”哈？他感觉到什么东西压上了他的后背，一双嘴唇沿着他的肩膀一路啜吻。“我从没把这事当成只是……‘帮个忙’。我答应你是因为我想要你。我这么担心是因为……因为我怕你真的只是想找人教你这些，只当我是你信任的伙伴。你对我有这么多感觉，我真的很高兴。”

眼泪真的流出来了，但是原因已经不一样了。马尔科真的是一点都不会讲话，但艾斯也没好到哪儿去，毕竟他只是把自己埋在枕头里哭，别的啥都没干。几分钟前，恐惧还叫他喘不过气来，可现在，幸福如野火席卷，将他点燃了。或者还是别提什么点燃不点燃了。

艾斯笑了，他还有点喘不上气，笑声闷在枕头里，听起来大概更像是在啜泣。马尔科在他身后发出一声不知所措的紧张响动。黑发男孩回过头，冲他咧嘴一笑。

“我没、没哭。”其实还是哭了一小下的，但是马尔科什么都没说。“我就是很、很高兴。你吓、吓到我了。你个混蛋。”他擂了马尔科一拳，拳头轻飘飘地碰在马尔科肩膀上，不死鸟露出一个温柔的笑。

宜人的静谧在屋子里回响。艾斯努力平复呼吸。马尔科……喜欢他。所以萨奇看起来才那么怪。他当然知道马尔科对他是怎么回事。妈的，艾斯，真是太蠢了。为什么他们两个人，就没一个是对这档子事在行的呢？男孩对着枕头咯咯乐了，他还有点抽噎，笑声的尾音听起来像是一声没打出来的嗝。

“哈，”马尔科微微歪过头，看着艾斯。“我都想知道萨奇会对这种展开有什么反应了。”艾斯又咯咯地笑了起来。

“呼，自打有一回那家伙瞧见我看你的屁股，就天天叨叨我去告白什么的，”马尔科小声说着，傻笑起来。艾斯冲他挑起一根眉毛，马尔科出了口气：“……你刚加入的那会儿——就你整天被老爹揍那时候——有一回老爹把你丢出来了，是不是？你昏过去了，裤子也不知怎的就没了。”

艾斯在马尔科肩膀上猛捶一拳，装腔作势地惊喘起来，像个受惊的贵族老爷。“嘿，嘿！我又不是故意想看你屁股的！我才是那个被你骑脸的好不好？要怪就怪萨奇从海里捞你的姿势不对！”艾斯又给了他一记重击，马尔科大笑起来，抓住艾斯的手腕，向前一扑，把艾斯压住了。“不许打我，小混蛋。”

“你偷看我屁股！在我昏迷的时候！因为你把我丢进海里了！”艾斯大笑着，在他新男友身下扭动。

“别混淆视听，根本不是我把你丢进海里的。明明就是老爹。”

“快住口！变态大叔！”他挣扎了没几下，就被马尔科的吻封住了动作。愉悦在他唇边绽开，叫他的面孔幸福地刺痛起来。一时间，房间里唯一的声音就只有他俩嘴唇相接时柔软的水声，和他们嘴唇分离时发出的细小的声音。

“说到你的问题，我觉得萨奇光是知道咱俩谁都没受伤，就能高兴得昏过去。看到咱们幸福，他会更高兴的。”

银眼睛对上蓝眼睛，注视着月光在彼此的眼仁里滑过。艾斯感到嘴角抬了起来，形成了一个不由自主的微笑。他很幸福。幸福得有点过头了，但这都是真的，就在那儿。他信任马尔科，马尔科也信任他。艾斯由衷感觉……这会是一件好事情的开端。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者有话要说：结局挺俗套，但也挺甜的不是？
> 
> 译者有话要说：我同意楼上的观点！！


End file.
